The Miko of the Ring
by Fading Memories
Summary: [AU] The one possession that started a war between the demons and mortals: the Ring. The ring that killed many is now in the hands of a sixteen year old Kagome as she tries to destroy it. Along the way she teams up with strong forces to guide her. InuxKag
1. Beginning of Fate

**The Miko of the Ring**

By: Fading Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Lord of the Rings by any means.

**Introduction**

It started out on a dark stormy night. A holder of an ancient power source rapped on the door hoping to get an answer out of the old man inside. To his luck, the door opened to reveal a small man that seemed of the age of eighty five.

"Totosai, it's great to see you. How have you been?" The holder asked. The small old man, named Totosai, looked up. "Just fine, Keade, just fine. What brings you here?" The holder, a women, marched inside forgetting about her manners.

"There seems to be a girl I've heard of...she possesses the power to rid of the famous ring. Correct?" Totosai raised his eyebrows. "Correct. I've heard of something like that. Why does it fancy you?" Kaede dug in the pocket of her old wool cloak before pulling out a tiny red velvet bag. She slowly opened the bag and pulled out a chain with what seemed to be a pinkish ring looped onto it.

"This, is the famous ring which gave the evil Onigumo power. She shall destroy it...before this word encounters a dangerous war. Do give it to her on her sixteenth birthday."

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

The young Kagome Higurashi rushed up the small grass-like steps to the town's forger, Totosai. She immediatly knocked on the door and got an answer.

"Kagome! Happy birthday to you girl. I've got something for you, come along." Kagome smiled brightly and hurried into the small little home.

They walked to the back of the house into a small room. Totosai rummaged around for quite a bit before pulling out a small black box. He then handed it to Kagome.

"This, your sixteenth birthday present, is from a good friend of mine. Your going to take up a huge duty which I don't want you to fail on. I want you to also be careful. There's a note in that box you hold to help you understand. Now, run along now. You don't want to keep your grandfather waiting any longer." Totosai smiled once more while getting a curious look from Kagome. She then rushed out and ran down the dirt road.

She soon arrived to the house where her grandfather and her lived. It was really a peaceful town, considering wars were going on every here and there. Some evil demons and humans getting mixed up in wars that were never intended to start. The date was May 2nd, 1868; her birthday. Her grandfather greeted her with a pleasant smile which she returned. Kagome immediately rushed into her room to open the small black box.

Hopping on her bed, she took off the lid and a small brown colored piece of paper fell out. _Probably from all the years it's been in here. _She thought. She took the piece of paper and unfolded it, looking at the writing.

_Kagome,March 23rd, 1855_

_I shall be long gone and in a peaceful place by the time you read this. I'm sorry to leave you with such a burden, but, this object could end a war soon to come. _

_This ring, is the one ring that would rule the world and cost many lives if used incorrectly. If this ring falls into the hands of evil, hell will await us. I shall give you the job to go to the famous mountain, Mount Hakurai, to destroy it._

_This ring brings pure evil and I must insist that you do not let anyone see it for they might want it for their greedy little minds._

_Best of life and luck to you._

_Kaede_

Kagome set the letter down silently as she lifted up the silver chain. On it was a large, pink ring that would seem to fit her thumb perfectly. She gazed at it before trying to slip it on. _It would do much better as a ring than a necklace._

With that thought, she slipped it on, not realizing what she got herself into. She would be the cause of the deaths in her once peaceful town.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's short. It's just the basic introduction to the story.

It's been such a long time since I last wrote on Let's see...about a good year I think. I'm not even used to writing either and I'm trying to find things to write about. Hopefully, if this gets good reviews, I will continue this and maybe even start a series of short stories for you guys.

This story will be more in-depth as it goes along. Trust me, the plot will unfold real soon. Happy deer hunting!

Please review! They are all appreciated. XD


	2. Fate of the Mortals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Lord of the Rings.**

**Lady Everest:** Thanks for the first review of the story! The Inuyasha series is truly great, too. I'll try my hardest to fulfill your statement and not mess either Inuyasha of Lord of the Rings up. There will be a happy ending, trust me. I just hate sad ones. As for your question, I'll answer it right now.

**Q:** Is the Shikon no Tama the ring?

**A:** Yes, sort of. The Shikon no Tama is the ring in the story but Shikon no Tama won't be the name of it. To help you guys get the mental picture of the ring, let's just say that the ring was carved from the Shikon no Tama jewel. So, basically, it's a pink ring with a great power that will be explained.

**Author's Note:** Did I confuse you guys in that answer? The power of the ring will be unfolded and the plot also will be too. I'm aiming for a way longer chapter here to keep you on the edge of your seats. Let's get started!

**The Miko of the Ring**

By: Fading Memories

Chapter Two - Fate of the Mortals

His eye snapped open and searched the ground of his tower. _It can't be..._ Right then, he got a premonition of a young girl with the ring. _It is true. The ring to give me power..._

He walked to the edge of the huge tower and ordered his men around. "Night riders! Go to the village called the Shire and search for the object...the object in which your greedy hearts call for!" The men with black robes got on their black stallions and exited the grounds of Mordor.

* * *

Kagome was suddenly in a world of blurs when the ring was on her. She could see tall men on black horses coming towards the Shire. She looked down at the ring and then slipped it off, thinking the ring was causing this scene.

She opened her eyes and was laying on her bedroom floor, breathing hard. Everything was quiet. _What happened?_ She slowly got up and walked over to her door and slightly opened it. She was about to walk out until she saw a tall dark figure aboard a horse in her living room right in front of her door. He pulled a sword out of his sheath and was about to put it through her. She quickly slammed the door shut and let out a small scream as the sword pierced right through it.

She had to get out of there, and fast. She escaped through her small bedroom window and looked around. The riders were everywhere, except for in front of the Forbidden Forest. She shook it off and immediately ran into it, letting darkness enclose her.

* * *

"Sauron, great friend, I shall need to ask you a request." A dark headed figure asked while tapping his fingers on the crafted wooden table. "Yes, Isildur, what can it be?"

Isildur just looked around before leaning forward to get closer to his friend. "I need you...to make a ring that possesses the power to give me strength of a thousand men. To defeat any army I could. To take over the Middle-Earth world. Can you, Sauron, do this task for me?"

Sauron smiled greedily, "Of course I can. I'm the best forger in this whole damn country." With that, they started to plan.

Many months later, the ring of all time was forged. Isildur picked up the ring and tried it on, seeing it as a perfect fit. This ring had one history behind it. On the ring was etched _One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,_ one of the phrases in the words of Isildur.

_Three Rings for the Minas Tirith-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Rivendell-Lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them,  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

This was the beginning to the great, great war between the demons and mortals.

* * *

Kagome ran to a large tree and hid behind it. She had a feeling they were after her, not her whole town. Was it because of the artifact that she now held tightly in her hand? That's right, Totosai mentioned that the destiny of mortals was in her hand. The hands of a sixteen year old girl that knew nothing about how to fight.

A sixteen year old girl who feared death the most.

A sixteen year old girl that knew nothing about this little ring but what Kaede and Totosai told her. She opened the palm of her hand. _This ring...this stupid ring caused this all..._ Right then and there she almost wanted to chuck it far into the forest and just run back into her house.

A house surrounded by tall black cloaked men on huge black horses...never mind. She needed to run. But to where?

Rivendell. The next city over. The beautiful city of the demons who were on the mortals side, she heard. The path was right in front of her, all she needed to do was run...which she did.

* * *

"Father told me to tell you. So stop complaining and go already before I kick your ass and make you go." A tall silver haired figure stated. He had his hand tightly around his sword just incase his younger brother decided to pull a fast one. But, surprisingly, he listened and walked away to gather his horse.

The younger man mumbled to himself. "I don't see why we're protecting the fucking mortals...they can die for all I care. Why do I have to be the one to go anyways?" He mounted his tall white horse and rode off, in search of the girl bearing the supposed ring.

* * *

Kagome ran as hard as she could. But, yet, she could still hear the trampling of the horses' hooves on the dirt path. Oh how she wished she had a horse right now.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto the back of her dress and she was hoisted up onto a white horse. Upon the horse was a man cloaked in black, just like those riders. She screamed but soon found a hand over her mouth. "Shut the hell up, my ears hurt from the wind already. I don't need your ugly voice to make me go deaf either." Right then and there Kagome shut up.

They'd been riding for a good twenty minutes until they hit water and galloped across. The men in black cloaks then stopped before the river and their horses snorted and neighed. "Come across you filthy men! Come challenge me! I'll kick your ass!" With that said, the men in black began to come across the river.

The rider upon the white horse seemed to mumble some words which Kagome did not understand by any means. Suddenly, a large wave came down the small little river. The men in black tried to hurry across by did not make it. The huge water wave came crashing down on them and they were washed away, horses in all.

The rider of the white horse clicked his tongue and the horse started to a full gallop once again.

* * *

The girl fell asleep, he could tell by her soft breathing and she was leaning backwards onto him. But soon, they arrived in the long awaited Rivendell and the loyal guards stepped forward, with their weapons out. "Do not fret men. It is I, Lord Inuyasha." The men seemed to pull their weapons back and kneel on one knee while Inuyasha entered.

"Son! Great of you to finally make it here. Took you long enough." A voice boomed over the city and Inuyasha looked up to his house upon the highest hill. "Well, _father_, this stupid wench here nearly made me go deaf and she fell asleep on the way here. What a person to choose to destroy the ring." Inuyasha's father said nothing before Inuyasha rode up to his house.

His father, Inutashio, stood in the doorway of their gorgeous white house. "Lay her down in the guest bed while we have a little talk. Shall we?" Inutashio said before walking off to the balcony over looking Rivendell. Inuyasha knew his father wanted to scold him for not being nice to the girl.

Inuyasha slipped the girl off his horse and brought her over to the guest bed, across from his room. He layed her down and looked at her. She looked really worn out. Probably, from running from the night riders he saw earlier. She was fully relaxed, well, everything except her right hand. Inuyasha took his large clawed hand and went to unclasp the hand to see what was inside but his father interrupted him.

"Son, you touch that ring and you'll be turned into a killing monster." Inuyasha just snorted and walked out of the room, following his father. Inuyasha had a feeling he had a long road ahead of him, and it started with that girl.

* * *

Kagome awoke in the middle of her dream. She dream was more of a nightmare though. She dreamt that she was being chased by these things called 'night riders' and that she met up with a guy her age who saved her from them. The most important part of the dream was when she dreamt of having a ring in her possession that was said to end the huge war between the demons and mortals. She sighed, sometimes she had the weirdest dreams.

She slid out from under her covers and walked over to her bedroom door, so she thought. She screamed as she nearly fell over a balcony. _Ah! Since when did I have a balcony from my room! And since when was I a good thirty feet from a city I don't even know of?_ Suddenly, a hand clasped her shoulder and she whipped around, smacking the person in the face with her hand.

A large snort came from the figure she slapped. "I rescue you, and you thank me by that? Stupid wench." Kagome stared at him weakly. She couldn't even see him due to the fact that it was in the middle of the night. "I...I'm...sorry! I don't know where I am."

Inuyasha sighed. Her voice was like an angels when she wasn't screaming. He could see her perfectly too, because of his demon eye sight. She truly was beautiful. Wavy black locks of hair cascaded to her shoulders while her chocolate brown orbs stared at him strangely. "You're in Rivendell, the beautiful city of the demons. You also possess a ring powerful enough to end the great war that's going on."

The girl started at him blankly. "A ring? What...ring?" Inuyasha looked down at her hands. They were both down at her sides, holding nothing. _Oh shit!_ "Where did you put it? Don't tell me you lost it! Damnit!" Inuyasha began to frantically look around the room in search of the ring.

Kagome thought for a moment. "A ring...oh! So my dream was true then, huh?" A candle light appeared in the doorway to the room. "Yes, Kagome, your dream is true. The fate of the mortals depends on you."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped looking around and looked at his father, who was holding the candle where the light was emitted from. Inutashio spoke again. "And Inuyasha will help you with that fate." He then dangeled the ring on a chain in front of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know. It was boring! Sorry, I just needed to get the last part in. The ride to Rivendell was pretty boring as well. I'll try to edit it if you guys don't like it.

Please review, all reviews are appreciated!

Next Chapter - Moria: The Lost UndergroundCity


End file.
